new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Matteo Offredi
Personality Generally a quiet and convivial guy, he keeps to himself and is always working. If he is thoughtless, he will leave white boot-prints literally everywhere. He cannot fully remove the dust from his clothes. He is always down for espresso (even just coffee), always down for music, and always, ALWAYS down for a fight. He is a borderline academic but looks and acts like he belongs in the metal shop. There is always a mallet in his belt loop and he will hit you with it. He is definitely a pretty boy and will answer to "Daddy". Pan. Listens to metal and opera and always has his earbuds in. Perpetually disappointed that there are no actual cowboys or dude ranches in the city. Normal uniform is tight blue jeans, white t-shirt, big leather apron with pockets or a big black canvas duster, and snakeskin cowboy boots. Again, always covered in rock dust. He does have a cowboy hat but doesn't wear it in public since no one else seems to. Can be convinced to wear it for espresso. Looks like a gym monkey thanks to years of hammering rocks. History Matteo is in New Albion to "find himself". He recently switched to Anarch after being Camarilla his entire unlife. Seeing it as a mid-life crisis rebellion, it was suggested he visit New Albion for a while to offer his talents as an art teacher. Matteo grew up in the marble industry, and has a fascination with mythology. He studied traditional stone carving in Florence and Carrara before moving back to Como to work on his own carvings and work in the family business. He began his unlife when he got a little too involved researching mythology and the origins of "ichor", or the Blood of the Gods that made them immortal, that Madea used in her "Biotechne". From there he spent his time completing commissions for wealthy Camarilla, and was most recently working in Notre Dame to help restore the Cathedral. He taught would-be masons that ended up being a part of the effort to restore the place, and when his time was finished, he left with some funny ideas about social structure and personal freedom. When he informed the Camarilla of his decision to become Anarch, they did not take him seriously. He decided to leave for New Albion's university environment to better cement his own ideas about how their society is run, while far away from the people he's lived around his entire life and unlife. Fun note: He tried his best to help the Monuments Men in the 40's to save Italy's art from Nazi hands. He'll talk you to death about it if you find out. Sheet ;Attributes : Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 1, Appearance 4 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 ;Abilities : Talents: Alertness 1, Athletics 2, Awareness 1, Brawl 3, Empathy 2, Expression 1, Intimidation 2 : Skills: Animal Ken 1, Crafts 4, Drive 2, Etiquette 1, Melee 3, Performance 2, Survival 2, Crafts: Sculpture 2 : Knowledges: Academics 3, Occult 2, Science 1, Technology 2 ;Advantages :Virtues: Conscience 3, Courage 3, Self Control 4 :Disciplines: Auspex 3, Celerity 3, Fortitude 1, Potence 1, Presence 2 :Humanity: 6 :Backgrounds: Generation 2, Resources 1, Influence 2 :Willpower: 4 :Merits: Bully Boy (2), Eat Food (1), Language (1), Useful Knowledge (1), Concentration (1), Rep (1) :Flaws: Smell of the Grave (1), Addiction (3), Impatient (1), Unconvinced (1), New Arrival (1) Backgrounds ;Fame:He worked on restoring the Notre Dame and had several students. He also has a decent body of work in circulation. ;Generation:10th Generation. ;Resources:He teaches a class at The Verbal Beatdown. ;Status:Ancillae Specialties ;Crafts (Sculpture): Matteo comes from a family who worked in marble, and has worked with stone all his life. As a sculptor, he has gained a little skill in multiple medias but always comes back to stone. He enjoys teaching what he can of his craft and is always covered in dust. Derangements ;Mental Disorder (Dyschronometria): Dyschronometria is a condition of cerebellar dysfunction in which an individual cannot accurately estimate the amount of time that has passed. I.e., distorted time perception. ;Mental Disorder (PTSD): Because of recent past trauma, feeding on live humanoid creatures triggers Matteo's Beast to take over, which usually results in death of the victim by draining on a good day, and extreme dismemberment on a bad day. ;Mental Disorder (Bottom Bitch): 150 years of being submissive makes it really difficult to say no to people. If Matteo is pushed to a point that he says no, he doesn't usually say it nicely. Misc Music References Category:Current PCs Category:Anarch Category:Toreador Category:Ancilla